What they don't see
by MajesticBurn
Summary: G1 oneshot, occurs day before they leave Cybertron. Little moment between Optimus and Elita. Flames mocked.


Short little G1 one shot, first person view.

I don't own Transformers.

Enjoy.

* * *

What they don't see

"If I was leader there'd be some major changes around here!"

I can't help but chuckle at the boasts of youngsters. They don't understand what it takes to be a leader, I've seen it first-hand. I've seen the recharge Optimus Prime has lost. He's let me see things his warriors will never and cannot see. I've seen him on the brink of breakdown too many times to count. He hates to lose his teammates, his _friends_.

It's so hard to see the sweet innocent little bot he used to be when he was Orion Pax, now so hardened. He's still kind and caring, but it isn't enough for me. I miss the old Optimus, before he became a leader, before he got the bitter taste of war. Rest assured, I love him all the same. I just wish he had the chance to relax, calm down, and be carefree, even for just a moment.

Just walking into our quarters, I can't look anywhere without seeing piles of data-pads and lists of comrades in intensive care, and deactivated.

A single picture sits on his desk, of the two of us, before the war, back in the Golden Age. Dion, one of our best friends, now called Ultra Magnus, operating the holo-generator that day, one of his fingers caught in the photo. I trace my finger across the flat hologram, I can feel the smile tugging at my mouth. It feels almost like I've forgotten how to smile.

I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder; I don't even bother to turn my head to look at him, "Why did things have to turn out so horribly Pax?"

He wraps his arms around me, leaning his head on mine, "I don't know Ariel. I don't know." He rubs my arms, knowing how tense I am, "But it isn't over yet, things can still turn out well, with time."

I break his grip to wipe liquid from my optics, I don't want him to think I'm still weak, I don't want him to see my tears, "But what if it doesn't? Or if it does, will the peace be worth the cost? Optimus?"

He turns me around, touching his head-crest to mine, wiping away one of my tears, "You don't have to hide those from me. I know, and I'm glad that you have the spark left to think of such things."

I look up to him, into his tired blue optics, he's aged so much since this war began. I can feel more liquid falling down my face. I wish I was as strong as him. If I ever lost him… I don't know what I'd do. I turn around and rest my head on his chest, I cherish moments like these, moments we can let our guard down, just let each other know how much we still care.

"Elita-1?"

His voice is so southing right now, "Yes Optimus?"

He brushes my face, looking dead into my optics, "Cybertron is running out of energy, and… I've selected a team to take on a search for energy. I want you to watch over Cybertron, where it's safer, until we return."

I know this has to be done, but I want to go with him. I have to. I love him, "Optimus Prime, please allow me and my team to go with you. Cybertron is not safer, Please…"

He cradles a hand under my chin, I can feel how much he wants to tell me I can come with him, "Elita, someone has to watch over Cybertron, and the remaining Autobots. Please Elita, I'm counting on you."

There are so many things I want to say to him, so many tender moments I want to have with him, but right now, I'm going to do all I can do, kiss his face-mask, and whisper a summery of what I want to tell him, "I love you Orion. Don't ever forget that, wherever you go in the universe, looking for energon."

He stroked the back of my head, "I know Elita, I know. You know I love you too, and no one will ever, could ever take your place."

"Likewise Optimus. When will the shuttle be ready for launch?"

"By tomorrow. I've got to pack my work, Elita. Would you mind helping me?"

I nod, I'll help him now, and tonight I'll give him a goodbye he won't soon forget. I've got to resist grinning. I love him so much… I want him to know it before he leaves, I just hope he returns in one piece.

* * *

How did you like it? Anyway, please let me know.


End file.
